The present invention is directed to novel compounds and pharmaceutical compositions that inhibit the binding of the SDF-1 chemokine (also known as the CXCL12 chemokine) or I-TAC (also known as CXCL11) to the chemokine receptor CCXCKR2. These compounds are useful in preventing tumor cell proliferation, tumor formation, and metastasis.
Chemokines are a superfamily of small, cytokine-like proteins that induce cytoskeletal rearrangement, firm adhesion to endothelial cells, and directional migration and may also effect cell activation and proliferation. Chemokines act in a coordinated fashion with cell surface proteins to direct the specific homing of various subsets of cells to specific anatomical sites.
Early research efforts by a number of groups have indicated a role for the chemokine receptor CXCR4 in metastasis and tumor growth. Muller, et al., “Involvement of Chemokine Receptors in Breast Cancer Metastasis,” Nature, 410:50-56 (2001) demonstrated that breast tumor cells use chemokine-mediated mechanisms, such as those regulating leukocyte trafficking, during the process of metastasis. Tumor cells express a distinct, non-random pattern of functionally active chemokine receptors. Signaling through CXCR4 mediates actin polymerization and pseudopodia formation in breast cancer cells, and induces chemotactic and invasive responses. Additionally, the organs representing the main sites of breast cancer metastasis (such as lymph nodes, bone marrow, and lungs) are the most abundant sources of ligand for the CXCR4 receptor.
Using immunodeficient mice, Muller and colleagues succeeded in reducing the metastasis of injected human breast cancer cells by treating mice with an antibody known to bind CXCR4. Their finding suggests that breast cancer metastasis could be reduced by treating a patient with a CXCR4 antagonist.
Bertolini, et al., “CXCR4 Neutralization, a Novel Therapeutic Approach for Non-Hodgkin's Lymphoma,” Cancer Research, 62:3106-3112 (2002) demonstrated a reduction of tumor volume as well as prolonged survival of immunodeficient mice injected with human lymphoma cells treated with anti-CXCR4 antibodies. They interpreted their finding to mean that tumor volume could be reduced by treating a patient with a CXCR4 antagonist.
More recent studies suggest that another chemokine receptor, CCXCKR2, may also be a potential candidate in the treatment of cancer. CCXCKR2 is preferentially expressed in transformed cells over normal cells, with detectable expression in a number of human cancers. In vitro studies indicate that proliferation of CCXCKR2 expressing cells can be inhibited by an antagonist of CCXCKR2. In vivo studies in mice indicate that CCXCKR2 antagonists can inhibit tumor formation and tumor growth.
The potential importance of CCXCKR2 is illustrated by an alternative interpretation of the reduction in tumor volume seen by Bertolini and colleagues. This reduction could clearly be the result of an antibody-mediated clearance, and not the result of the anti-CXCR4 antibody as originally believed. In an antibody-mediated clearance, any antibody that recognized a protein on the cell surface of the lymphoma cells would have had the same effect as that attributed to the anti-CXCR4 antibody. Unfortunately, Bertolini and colleagues studies are inconclusive as to whether the observed tumor response was due to antibody-mediated clearance or interaction with CXCR4.
However it is now known that the lymphoma cells used by Bertolini and colleagues express both CXCR4 and CCXCKR2. SDF-1 is the only ligand for CXCR4. SDF-1 and I-TAC both bind CCXCKR2. Using anti-SDF-1 antibody, it has now been shown that antagonists of CCXCKR2 are responsible for the reduction in tumor load and increased survival rate. Because SDF-1 is the only ligand for CXCR4, one would expect neutralization of SDF-1 with anti-SDF-1 antibody would be equivalent to the neutralization of CXCR4 with anti-CXCR4 antibody. However, experiments using an anti-SDF-1 antibody demonstrated only a partial reduction in tumor load and an increased survival rate. As a result, CCXCKR2 is the likely target, as the continued activity appears due to the interactions of the second ligand, I-TAC, with CCXCKR2.
Until recently, the possible importance of CCXCKR2 in tumor cell proliferation, tumor growth, and metastasis was unknown. Now, with recent evidence pointing to the ability of certain CCXCKR2 antagonists to prevent the growth and spread of cancer, and expression patterns indicating a limited tissue distribution for the CCXCKR2 receptor, it would be beneficial to provide compounds that are able to bind specifically to the CCXCKR2 receptor on tumor cells with potentially few side effects. Surprisingly, the present invention provides such compounds along with pharmaceutical compositions and related methods for treatment.